Original Sin
by Immeblue
Summary: A sequel to "It's not you, it's me" u don't have to read it to read this, would be nice tho. its an Ami/MAko fic for those of u who hadn't guessed.


Original Sin  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
Makoto rang the bell to Ami's home, she was nervous about being late and hoped her friends were having too much fun to make a big deal about it. She just didn't know how to dress for this thing. It wasn't formal, but of course she had to look nice, it was Ami's birthday party. (It was three weeks in advance because Ami was leaving for an American university in a few days, but it was her birthday party - I guess you can say it's a bon voyage party also.) The problem was Makoto couldn't decide between just dressing nice or dressing for Ami. No matter what she wouldn't leave the house without believing she looked good, but the possibility of turning Ami's head with her outfit...should she take it? Was it worth it? Well, yes it was worth it...only if Ami noticed. But that was it, she knew in her heart that Ami would never notice, not the way Makoto needed. So, there was no reason to even try.  
  
Nevertheless, in the end Makoto dressed for Ami. As she waited for someone to let her in she looked down at herself, not to second guessing her outfit, she was pretty sure she looked good, but silently willing herself not to be disappointed if Ami doesn't notice.   
  
She blew out a huge calming breath into Rei's face as the miko stood in of the recently opened door. Makoto chuckled softly to herself as she took in Rei's wide eyes, though she kept her cool as Rei whistled under her breath and wordlessly made way for her to enter.   
  
Her eyes had a will of their own, always had where Ami's concerned. At least, that's the way its been since she realized she was head over heels for the genius. Makoto didn't know whether to loathe that day or phrase it. She just couldn't hate loving Ami, but she didn't like the fact that her love was unrequited.  
  
On a quick scan of the room, Makoto was surprised, she hadn't expected the Outers to be here. As she caught Ami already looking at her, she wasn't about to dwell on them. Ami was standing with Minako, who was still chatting away although it was clear Ami's attention was elsewhere. As she walked closer, the gentle smile that graced Ami's lips made Makoto's heart swell. It was almost as if the smile meant more than it seemed, 'maybe she actually noticed.' Makoto reveled in the thought that it did mean something more, and just had to smile back as she walked up to the young woman, brandishing her gift.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ami!!"  
  
She sang out, as she handed over the present, then nodded in acknowledgment to Minako.   
  
"Thank you, Mako."   
  
Ami gave the birthday package to Minako as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Makoto's taller form. Makoto didn't expect the move from the blue haired girl and couldn't stop her heart from speeding up from their extreme and pleasant nearness. The birthday girl didn't seem to notice so Makoto felt safe in giving in to her yearning and pulled her closer.   
  
To the other party goers the hug lasted a might longer than it should have, but it looked too intimate, yet at the same time too innocent to break up. Therefore they politely ignored the two and went about their business, that is, all except Minako, who openly stared at the two with the most sappy look anyone had ever seen.  
  
Makoto was enjoying this little piece of heaven when she felt Ami began to pull away. 'Jeez why don't ya maul her while your at it.' Makoto felt embarrassed and admonished herself for having Ami suffered through her shameful indulgence. 'You're just taking advantage of the poor girls politeness.' However, she carefully hid her embarrassment and nonchalantly pulled completely away from the birthday girl.   
  
"I hope you'll like my present," Makoto wanted to start a conversation quickly, to take their minds off of what just happened.  
  
"If you bought it for me, I'm sure I'll love it." Ami beamed, but Makoto caught a slight look of embarrassment before Ami continued, "you have great taste." Makoto sized up the fleeting chagrined look to mean Ami was still thinking about the earlier hug. 'Ugh, I must have read that smile wrong too... figures." Thinking she better put some distance between the two of them, first to allow Ami to acclimate herself and last to give herself a chance to get a handle on her disappointment, she quickly excused herself saying she had to say hello to everyone.  
  
  
Minako openly watched as Ami surreptitiously admired Makoto as she made her way over to Haruka and Michiru.   
  
The hug wasn't only a pleasant surprise for Makoto, but for Minako as well. She had known for some years now that the genius was in love with the brunette, Ami had shown up on her doorstep one day claiming she had to be completely honest with someone. Since then Minako watched as Ami denied herself what she most wanted, it was often times unbearable. And she was only a spectator, her disappointment with Katarina and Alan was enough for her to know Ami wasn't having a picnic. 'I don't know how you hold yourself together Ami.'  
  
  
Ami blew out an exasperated breath, "I have to watch myself more closely."  
  
"I don't agree."  
  
Ami whirled around in surprise to face Minako, 'I said that out loud?'  
  
"What are you talking about?" 'Maybe she's referring to something else.'  
  
Ami watched as Minako smiled sagely. "Come off it," she began as she pulled Ami closer to her and lowered her voice, "this is me you're talking to."  
  
Minako was a little annoyed that Ami seemed to want to look everywhere but at her, however she mellowed once Ami's gaze stayed on Makoto.  
  
"You're staring at her," Minako whispered only for Ami's ears.  
  
Ami didn't spare her a glance, "how could I not, especially when she's wearing something like that."  
  
"Well I thought you wanted to watch yourself, you just said..."  
  
"I know what I said," she finally peeled her eyes off of Makoto and regarded the one she was speaking to, "but it's so hard Mina."  
  
Ami's voice and eyes permeated with a longing that ate away at Minako every time she recognized it. She smiled sardonically to herself as she realized Ami already managed her attraction under intense scrutiny. 'She doesn't even let go around me, and I know already!'  
  
"I know it's hard, that's why I think you should tell her." Minako looked away from Ami. She knew Ami would protest, she had heard it all before. Heck she had even heard it a few time from Makoto, with a few '"she's not attracted to me."'s  
  
Minako snorted as she took in Makoto's form from the floor up, 'she's out of her mind. They are both so stubborn!'  
  
Another thought bounced around Minako's mind as she studied Makoto's outfit. She took in the sleek looking black boots which seemed to be an extension of Makoto's fitted leather pants, though the attention getter was always Makoto's ample bosom, and it appears Makoto knew that because her choice in shirt did nothing but accentuate it in just the right way. It even had a U cut front to show off just enough cleavage to look both modest and sexy at the same time. She had also let her hair down and it was mesmerizing to watch the chestnut locks glisten softly on her shoulders and back. 'Hmmm, someone sure dressed for attention tonight.' Minako turned back to Ami, who had returned to looking in Makoto's direction. "And from the looks of things she's got some."  
  
Minako only wished Ami would let her appreciation be known and not have it confused with a lesser friendly praise.  
  
"Hey aren't you gonna say anything?" Minako asked when she realized Ami didn't seem to be contemplating her suggestion.  
  
"What for? You know how I feel about this already." Ami was tired of this conversation, both could recite each others part. "I don't want to rehash it."  
  
"But..." Minako began only to be cut off by the birthday girl.  
  
"Arg, no buts," Ami didn't want to be impossible, except some times you just have to face facts. "She doesn't even like girls," Ami paused, "well not the way I need her too." Looking straight into Minako's eyes she went on, "you know that."  
  
Mina said nothing, though didn't break eye contact.  
  
"Now unless you know a way to change that, there is no way I'm even going to try...there's just no use."  
  
Mina's insides wanted to revolt against her, she felt so queasy. Every fibre of her being bar one wanted to scream, 'I don't know about other girls, but she certainly likes you,' however that one fibre was very strong and loyal. That fibre had promised undying secrecy to Makoto, 'how do I get myself into these messes...how long is this going to go on, we're gonna live for millennia for heavens sake.'  
  
Minako frustration must have shown because she felt Ami squeeze her hand in compassion, "It's just no use Mina, please lets just drop this."  
  
Minako couldn't let up though, "well don't tell her," she began slowly, "just flirt with her a little."  
  
Ami all but rolled her eyes. "Minako, she doesn't like girls so it won't work, most it'll do is make her uncomfortable." She let go of Minako's hand, "and I don't want to come off as if I'm recruiting." With that she left Minako and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Minako shook her head sadly, 'why do I even try?' she thought, though of course she already knew the answer. They are the mate of each others souls.   
  
  
Ami leaned her backside against the kitchen counter, it was her birthday and she felt down in the dumps, even with the image of her secret love floating around in her mind, especially with the image of her secret love floating around in her mind.  
  
The reality of her situation was too depressing for her sometimes, so much so she couldn't eat or sleep at times. There were periods when her gloom brought her to a stupor, where she didn't even have the will to move, usually that would be when she was alone, like now, with times to really sit back and wallow in how pathetic she is, pining away after a girl that has more interest in an oven mit than she does in her.  
  
Ami folded her arms and lowered her head, her eyes unseeing as the numbing ache in her chest signaled for self pity.  
  
  
"Hey, Earth to Ami." Ami recognize the words before she saw the hand moving back and forth in front of her face. Makoto stood facing her with a deeply concerned look, "where were you?"  
  
Ami's mind was still partially off somewhere and only had a vague idea as to what Makoto was talking about. "Huh?"  
  
Makoto managed a strained grin, "that would've been funny at some other time," she muttered to herself. She had been caught up in some friendly banter with Rei and Haruka pertaining to her choice in outfit, when she looked up and noticed Ami wasn't in the room anymore. Of course that's not why she was in here now, she never crowds Ami, right? she simply wanted to see if Ami needed any help in here, 'heh, what a sorry excuse.'  
  
She gently grabbed Ami by the chin and guided the shorter girl to look at her, "you okay?"  
  
Ami had been regaining her senses but found herself losing them again as she stared into emerald pools. It registered in the back of Ami's mind how close she must be to have a view this beautiful, she reluctantly forced her eyes lower to see for herself just how close, when they found something else that was uncommonly beautiful, and unusually close. Makoto's lips.   
  
She watched as they formed her name, and the moan was out she realized it.   
  
'Oh no.' Ami pulled her chin away from Makoto and hung her head again, it didn't take long to realize the little tragedy she made, 'think fast, Ami.'  
  
  
Makoto's eyebrows were in her hair, 'was that a moan?' then they drew together in consternation as she took in Ami's state; she look flustered, her face was red and there was a light sheen of sweat on her face and neck. 'Hope you're not coming down with something.'  
  
Ami's mind stopped rattling off impractical tales that wouldn't fool anyone, when she felt Makoto tug on her chin again. She allowed the maneuver but wouldn't meet Makoto's eyes as she lowered hers. 'This is too much,' she thought as Makoto moved her hand to gently cup her cheek, in the same instance something cool and refreshing appeared on her forehead. She closed her eyes and again did something she knew she shouldn't, she enjoyed it. She relished the feel of Makoto's warm hand on her cheek and the cold, Ami realized it was a wet napkin, on her as it traveled about her face and neck.  
  
"Ami, talk to me," Makoto voice wasn't even an intrusion, though Ami acknowledged it should have been since it brought her back to reality. She still wouldn't look at Makoto however.   
  
"Sweetheart, are you sick?"   
  
That got her looking, Makoto had never used that endearment before, as a matter of fact Makoto never used an endearment towards her. Ami quickly looked back down and wish she had never looked up...the look on Makoto's face told her everything, the sweetheart, it was only induced by concern and not out of.... 'out of what? What did I expect?' She shook her head with a conscious effort to regain her wits. 'Where the hell has my mind been for the last half hour?' She drew in an encouraging breath and straightened out to face her love.   
  
"No, not sick," she began, her mind whirling away, managing to make up something believable for both their sakes, "just overwhelmed."  
  
"Overwhelmed?" Makoto studied the young woman standing in front of her, "oh, because of the Party?"  
  
Ami regarded her love ironically, she truly was beginning to feel sick now, sick of all this lying. It was times like this when she felt absolutely sure going abroad to university was the right idea, 'no more lying.' Ami hated lying, and especially hated the fact that in a twisted way, it was needed...she just wasn't sure whether or not that need was a lie too. 'It'll be good to get away and not have to worry about this,' she scanned the face of her unsuspecting love, 'maybe I'll get over you.' Then she looked down at the other girls get-up, 'then again maybe not.'  
  
Makoto eyed Ami as she thought about her question, 'what's there to think about? - its been so long she wondered if Ami even remembered that she asked a question, "Ami?"   
  
"Huh?" Ami looked up startled.  
  
'I guess not', "Nevermind," she took her friends hand and started leading them out of the kitchen, "as long as you're okay." She stopped cold in her tracks as she looked back at Ami, "you are okay, right?"  
  
Ami smiled, "Yeah, healthy as a horse." She couldn't help but chuckle as Makoto gave her a 'yeah right!' look.   
  
"I'll take your word for it." She began leading them the rest if the way out of the kitchen, "do you know where we're going?"  
  
"Sure the livingroom."   
  
"Nope." Now in the livingroom Makoto turned to faced the birthday girl again.  
  
Ami slowly looked around taking in the sight of her friends all dancing to the latest dance hit, "Then why did we stop here?"  
  
Makoto flashed a wide grin that made Ami do the same, "we're not going to the livingroom because we're already here." She reached down to collect Ami's other hand, "we are going to dance."   
  
Before Ami could protest Makoto gathered her up closer and started moving both their bodies in time to the music. Ami laughed to herself as her body started to move on it own accord. Makoto still held her close, but Am wasn't about to complain.  
  
'Yeah, its gonna be very hard to get over you.' 


End file.
